1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical energy transmission installation for the transmission of electrical energy from a generator producing a first AC voltage by way of a transmission line into an electrical AC voltage network, comprising a circuit arrangement which converts the first AC voltage produced by the generator into a first DC voltage and feeds it into the transmission line, and a first inverter which is connected to the output of the transmission line and converts the first DC voltage into a second AC voltage and feeds it into the AC voltage network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power-production installations such as electrical generators are usually connected directly to the public supply network or system. That also applies in regard to wind power installations. If however there is a relatively great distance to a possible connection point to the public supply network, a transmission line then has to be provided. If in that case the AC voltage produced by the generator is fed directly into the transmission line, then reactive powers and therewith increased line losses occur on the transmission line and, in the case of longer distances, instabilities, because the impedance of such an AC line comprises inductance, capacitance and real resistance. An AC line also generates an electromagnetic field which can result in unwanted electromagnetic compatibility problems.
Aspects of the present invention reside in an apparatus for the transmission of electrical energy from a generator which produces a first AC voltage by way of a direct current transmission line to an electrical AC voltage network. Aspects include a circuit arrangement comprising a first rectifier, a booster connected on the output side thereof, and a first inverter which is in turn connected on the output side of the booster. Further aspects include the first rectifier converting the first AC voltage produced by the generator into a first DC voltage, the booster transforming the first DC voltage into a constant DC voltage and the first inverter converting the constant DC voltage made available by the booster into a second AC voltage.